More and more chatting software applications, such as Microsoft ice and xiaohuangji, are capable of talking or chatting with users automatically. However, during chatting, the users may clearly feel unreal human whom are talking with, lacking the sense of reality, and greatly reducing the fun of chatting.
For instance, the chatting robot can simulate the talking or chatting of human, when the chatting robot is talking with the users, since the content that the chatting robot is supposed to reply is pre-given, after the message inputted by the user is received, a corresponding reply sentence is found out to reply to the message at a speed much faster than ordinary artificial reply.
For users, after inputting the chatting message, the chatting robot can reply automatically in very short time, whereas the speed of artificial reply is slower. During conversation, the users may easily figure out the responding message is from the artificial or the chatting robot who is currently making a reply.
Therefore, currently personification of the chatting application software is comparatively low, it fails to provide the users better authenticity of chatting.